Two different lives
by Manami Anzai
Summary: Jane et Maura sont deux adolescentes aux vies totalement opposées. Elles vont se rencontrer pour la première fois lors de la rentrée scolaire... Rating M, puisque je ne sais pas encore comment l'histoire va tourner.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous chers fans de Rizzoli&Isles! ^^_

_À ce que je vois, il y a très peu de fic en français de cette merveilleuse émission! Il est temps de remédier à ce problème ^^ Alors voilà, je vais écrire quelque chose sur ce fameux ''couple'', mais je vais faire différent. Puisque la plupart des histoires se passe dans l'univers policier, je vais viser un autre domaine. L'éducation. Bien sûr, j'ai lue quelques fanfics dans ce domaine (la majorité en anglais et une seule en français ((!)), mais cette fois-ci, je vise autre chose qu'une des deux protagonistes soit professeure et l'autre l'élève. Non. Cette fois-ci les deux seront des adolescentes! Ahhh l'adolescence, qui peut dire que cette période de notre vie est ou a été facile? Ce mélange d'hormones et d'émotions totalement incontrôlable. Le premier chapitre sera une sorte de prologue pour mettre le tout en place et là, je vais faire quelque chose de spécial, je vous promet de tout faire pour ne pas abandonner cette histoire quoi qu'en même temps je ne veux pas tout bâcler. Pour le moment, ce n'est qu'une petite germe dans mon esprit qui j'espère va fleurir! Enfin, dernier petit détail, certains personnages de l'émission et qui sait, peut-être même des livres, feront leur apparition. Cela risque d'être assez amusant ^^ _

_Trêve de blabla. Maintenant, vous pouvez lire en paix mes petits et grands fans du Rizzles... _

* * *

__

Prologue

États-Unis, le Massachusetts, dans la ville de Boston. Voilà où se situe la petite histoire de deux jeunes adolescentes qui ne se connaissent pas encore et aux vies totalement opposées. Dans une petite banlieue plus ou moins tranquille de cette ville, le silence du matin est brisée par un bruit de ballon qui rebondit sur le sol à un rythme plus ou moins constant. Une adolescente d'environ 16 ans, d'allure sportive et de garçon manqué, s'entraîne tranquillement au basket ball dans l'allée de sa maison. À ce moment, un autre bruit, encore moins agréable que celui du ballon, ce fit entendre et ce peut-être facilement dans tout le quartier;

- Jane Clementine Rizzoli!

La principale intéressée leva les yeux au ciel en signe de découragement. Dieu qu'elle détestait entendre son deuxième prénom. Totalement affreux... D'un geste vif, la brunette rattrapa son ballon et le coinça sous son bras droit. Son regard se dirigea vers le deuxième étage de la maison, où la fenêtre était fermée quelques secondes plus tôt. Sa mère, Angela Rizzoli la fixait d'un air mauvais. Qu'avait-elle encore fait de mal cette fois-ci? De sa voix rauque elle répondit à sa mère sur le même ton.

- Ah c'est pas vrai Ma! Tu ne vas pas me faire une scène là!

Ce commentaire ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de sa mère qui s'empressa de répliquer sur un ton glacial;

- Une scène! Tu tiens réellement à ce que je te fasse une scène!

Comprenant qu'il valait mieux ne rien ajouter vue les éclairs que lançait les yeux de sa mère, l'adolescente ravala son prochain commentaire. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir la paix une seule seconde dans cette maison sans que sa mère rapplique? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était s'entraîner au basket ball, pour peut-être intégrer l'équipe de basket ball féminin. Depuis quelques années, elle s'évertuait à s'entraîner sans relâche au base-ball, mais cette année, Jane avait envie de quelque chose de nouveau.

Afin d'éviter une nouvelle tornade de colère provenant de sa chère maman, sa voix se fit un peu plus douce;

- C'est quoi le problème Ma?

Le signe de tête que sa mère lui adressa lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait devoir rentrer à l'intérieur. Quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Avant même qu'elle n'atteigne le palier de la porte, ses deux petits frères, Frankie Jr et Tommy, sortirent en courant, manquant de peu de la bousculer.

- Hey! Faite attention!

Pour toute réponse, les deux petits monstres se retournèrent pour lui adresser une grimace. Sentant un début de colère se pointer à l'horizon, l'adolescente voulue les rattraper pour leur faire payer, mais la voix de sa mère vint briser son élan;

- Jane, laisse tes petits frères tranquilles!

Serrant les poings, la brunette fit demi-tour et se dirigea directement vers le deuxième étage tout en pestant intérieurement ''Ouais_ c'est ça... Tu n'as presque pas de partie prit pour tes enfants maman...''_. Une fois devant sa mère, la situation aurait pu être drôle. Jane devait faire presque une tête de plus que cette dernière, mais lorsqu'on connaissait Angela Rizzoli, ce n'était pas la taille de sa fille qui allait la rebuter pour autant. Sans ouvrir la bouche, sa mère lui pointa sa chambre au fond du couloir. Eh voilà, c'était reparti pour un tour...

D'un pas digne d'un condamné à mort, Jane se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre. À peine avait-elle ouvert la porte que sa mère s'adressa à sa fille sur un ton accusateur;

- Quand je t'ai dit de ranger ta chambre aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas ce soir, mais maintenant! Je ne vais pas ranger tes affaires pour les 20 prochaines années à venir!

Dans cette pièce, que l'on pouvait qualifier d'antre, un bordel monstre y régnait en roi et en maître. Outre les vêtements, propres ou sales, traînant un peu partout sur les bureaux et sur le plancher, une panoplie d'équipement de sport était disposé ça et là dans le chaos le plus total. Presque chaque centimètre du sol était utilisé par un bout de tissu où part un objet relié au sport. Quelques bouteilles d'eau vide jonchaient le plancher, mais au moins elles semblaient plutôt discrètes dans ce tableau apocalyptique.

- Maintenant j'aimerais voir le plancher de ta chambre pour au moins une fois cet été!

Dans un soupir qui laissait présager que l'adolescente allait ronchonner tout le reste de la journée, Angela ferma la porte derrière elle. Ce genre d'évènement n'était pas rare dans la famille Rizzoli. Les cris, les disputes, les chamailleries entre frères et soeur. Bref, tout pour mettre de la vie dans cette petite maisonnée...

Dans les alentours de la même heure, dans un quartier bien plus riche que celle de la famille Rizzoli, la famille Isles commençait doucement à s'éveiller, à l'exception d'une petite blonde âgée d'environ 16 ans, qui était penchée sur le dessus de son bureau de travail en train de lire tranquillement un manuel traitant sur la biologie. Profondément concentrée dans sa lecture, l'adolescente n'entendit pas tout de suite que quelqu'un l'appelait. Au bout de quelques appels restant toujours sans réponse, le ton devint un peu plus impatient;

- Mademoiselle Maura Dorothea Isles?

Réalisant soudainement que quelqu'un l'appelait, la principale concernée leva le nez de son livre et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la balustrade. Un homme, environ dans la cinquantaine, les cheveux courts, des lunettes sur le bout du nez et habillé comme une sorte de pingouin la dévisagea durant quelques secondes devant l'espèce de sourire crispé venant de la jeune fille;

- Quelque chose ne va pas Mademoiselle Isles?

- Non, non. Tout va bien Monsieur Pike. Qu'y a-t-il?

Maura n'appréciait pas cet homme. De nature franchement désagréable et extrêmement coincée, l'adolescente ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se tenir raide devant lui, pourtant, il était leur majordome depuis plusieurs années...

- Madame Isles vous attend dans la cuisine pour le déjeuner. Elle voudrait vous parlez une fois de plus à propos de votre décision concernant...

- Je descends. - le coupa-elle avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Sa mère n'avait toujours pas digérée la décision qu'elle avait prise quelques mois auparavant et depuis un moment, elle tentait d'influencer sa fille pour qu'elle revienne sur son choix. Une fois dans la cuisine, Maura s'approcha à pas pressés de sa mère tout en essayant de garder son calme.

- Bonjour mère.

- Ah! Bonjour Maura, vient te joindre à moi.

Sa mère, enfin plutôt sa mère adoptive, était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années à la posture droite et au sourire poli. Malgré son titre d'artiste contemporaine, Constance Isles restait une femme très réservée et peu sociable. Puisque sa fille adoptive avait le même caractère que le sien, il était très difficile pour elles de communiquer... Une fois à table, l'adolescente n'eue même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que sa mère rentrait dans le vif du sujet;

- Maura, ma chère, j'aimerais discuter avec toi de ta décision. Ton père et moi avons discutés et nous croyons que ton choix pourrait influencer de façon néfaste ton avenir. Crois-tu qu'intégrer une école publique au lieu d'un pensionnat va t'apporte quelque chose de plus?

La petite blonde du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas soupirer de découragement devant sa mère. Depuis son retour aux États-Unis, la jeune fille avait envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Depuis le début de son cursus scolaire qui s'était déroulé en Angleterre, elle avait intégrée des pensionnats pour filles sans jamais se plaindre, ce qui était normal puisque s'était elle qui avait eue cette idée... Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle soutenait le regard perçant de sa mère;

- Mère, ce choix ne regarde que moi et je crois que cela m'apporterait une nouvelle expérience de vie. Si jamais cela ne me plait pas, je peux toujours intégrer un pensionnat.

- Soit, mais je veux tout de même que tu réfléchisses bien. Il te reste encore deux semaines pour revenir sur ton choix.

Préférant plonger dans le mutisme au lieu de répondre à sa mère, Maura baissa les yeux vers son assiette et commença à manger tranquillement en évitant de parler à sa mère. Ce déjeuner ressemblait aux précédents. Silencieux...

Cette année scolaire allait être complètement différente pour ces deux adolescentes aux vies totalement opposées...

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce prologue vous à plu! ^^ J'aimerais bien avoir quelques commentaires, histoire d'avoir vos impressions. Est-ce bon, mauvais, dois-je continuer ou laisser tomber? J'accepte les commentaires positifs comme les négatifs (quoi que pour eux, un ''c'est nul'' n'est pas très intéressant, développer les points à améliorer ^^'')_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis contente que cette fic intéresse des gens ^^_

* * *

8:00 am du matin. Le Soleil s'infiltrait lentement entre les rideaux dans une pièce encore plongée dans la pénombre. Une adolescente se tenait debout devant sa penderie, les bras croisés, en train de se décider ce qu'elle devait porter aujourd'hui. Pourquoi était-il capital de bien paraître le jour de la rentrée? C'était complètement stupide! Si cela avait été un entretien d'embauche, d'accord, là il était important de faire une bonne impression, mais pour aller à l'école? Même si elle mettrait un sac poubelle en guise de vêtement, cela ne changerait pas grand chose à sa vie. De toute façon, la plupart des adolescents vivaient de ce petit monde du ''je-me-moi'' au lieu de se soucier des autres. Si elle n'avait pas dépassée la majorité des autres étudiants d'une tête, la brunette aurait facilement pu passer inaperçue... Avant de se plonger dans d'autres pensées plus profonde ou bien de tout bonnement décider de retourner dormir jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, Jane attrapa au hasard une paire de jean, qui pour une fois n'avait pas de trou au niveau des genoux, et un t-shirt bleu foncé. Normal. Classique. Bref, tout pour se fondre dans le décor. Sans plus attendre, l'adolescente se changea, puis se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas ses frères qui la monopolisaient, alors autant en profiter un peu avant leur réveil. Pour l'aînée des enfants Rizzoli, ce n'était pas très long pour elle se préparer le matin, sa routine consistait à s'habiller, se brosser les dents, passer vaguement un coup de peigne dans sa chevelure rebelle, prendre son sac à dos et de manger quelque chose avant ou pendant qu'elle se mettait en route vers le chemin de l'école.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, l'adolescente trouva sa mère en train de préparer des sacs repas pour ses trois enfants. Malgré le fort caractère de cette femme, cette dernière était une mère attentionnée qui aimait profondément ses enfants voulant les protéger le plus possible des dangers du monde extérieur et ça, sa fille le savait même si elle passait une grande partie de son temps à se rebeller contre son autorité. D'un geste automatique, elle se pencha vers sa mère pour lui embrasser la joue avant de la saluer.

- Salut Ma. Y a un truc que je peux manger en marchant?

- Oui chérie. J'ai fait des muffins, regarde sur le comptoir. Ton dîner est sur la table, bonne journée à l'école.

- Super! Merci Ma. À ce soir!

Au moment où Jane vint pour prendre le sac repas, celle-ci remarqua un petit visage souriant avec son nom inscrit en dessous. D'aussi loin où sa mémoire pouvait l'amener, ce petit bonhomme sourire l'avait toujours accompagnée et même à 16 ans, sa mère avait toujours gardée cette habitude. Un jour, elle allait devoir préparer ses propres repas! Oui, un jour. Enfin, peut-être. Comme sa fille quittait la pièce, Angela se retourna pour rajouter quelque chose;

- oh! Jane ne... - Un bang sonore se fit entendre dans tout le rez-de-chaussée avant qu'elle eue le temps de finir sa phrase. - Claque pas la porte en sortant. Ah les enfants...

_*Qu'est-ce que les étudiants d'une école publique porte comme habit?* _Voilà la grande question qui revenait encore et encore dans la tête de Maura Isles depuis qu'elle était éveillée. Normalement, la petite blonde n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à ce problème puisque tous les pensionnats avaient un uniforme. Cette fois-ci, la situation était différente et même un peu étrange. Tous ses vêtements provenaient de grand couturier ou des marques reconnus à travers le monde. Ses souliers, qu'elle possédait en quantité industrielle, étaient en majorité des talons hauts... Debout depuis un long moment à réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait porter, son choix s'arrêta sur une chemise blanche que l'adolescente enfila soigneusement, une jupe noire et des talons hauts noir. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne la remarquerait et la prendrait pour une étudiante parmi tant d'autres... Pendant que la jeune Isles étudiait son reflet dans le miroir sous tous les angles possibles, le majordome fit interruption dans l'encadrement de sa porte avec ce même air blasé qu'il avait depuis des années.

- Mademoiselle Isles, votre mère et votre père tiennent à vous dire au revoir avant que vous quittiez la maison.

- Dites leur que j'arrive tout de suite Monsieur Pike.

Lentement et sûrement, la nervosité et le doute commença à gagner la jeune fille. Et si ses parents avaient raison finalement? Que l'école publique n'était pas fait pour elle et que son intelligence ne ferait qu'être inexploitée où l'éducation était appauvrie? Non. Elle voulait essayer ce type d'école et de toute façon, si elle n'aimait pas cela, l'adolescente n'allait pas pouvoir le cacher très longtemps à ses parents. Incapable de mentir, à moins de vouloir faire une crise d'hyperventilation, elle n'aurait pas le choix de répondre honnêtement à leurs questions s'ils s'intéressaient à son expérience de vie. De plus, quelques jours avant de commencer les cours, Maura venait de réaliser une nouvelle chose. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait être dans une classe avec d'autres garçons de son âge. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà fréquentée d'autres garçons par le passé, mais ils venaient tous de famille fortunée, croyant que tout leur était dû dans la vie... Prenant une profonde inspiration, Maura attrapa son sac contenant ses livres et son horaire avant de descendre les escaliers la menant vers ses parents adoptifs.

- Bonjour.

- Oh Maura... - Attrapant sa fille par les épaules, Constance lui fit délicatement la bise avant de continuer - Tout va bien se passer ma chérie. Si jamais il y a un problème, nous trouverons un endroit plus approprié pour toi.

D'un simplement hochement de tête, la petite blonde se dégagea de l'emprise de sa mère pour saluer son père avant de partir. Au moment où sa main toucha la poignée de porte, l'objet de sa délivrance, sa mère lui parla de nouveau;

- Maura, je peux demander à Pike de te reconduire à l'école au lieu de marcher.

À cette offre, tous les muscles de la jeune fille se crispèrent en même temps. À la perspective de se retrouver seule dans la même voiture avec cet homme lui donnait froid dans le dos.

- Non, ça va aller, je préfère marcher ce matin. - Dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte pour ensuite la refermer rapidement derrière elle.

Ça y était, le compte à rebours venait de commencer...

* * *

_Je sais, le premier chapitre est très court, mais le deuxième sera beaucoup plus long et il est déjà en court d'écriture. Avec un peu de chance et assez d'inspiration, il paraîtra plus tard dans la journée ^^ _


	3. Chapitre 2

_Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer! ^^_

_Ah oui, Soophig, je connais l'actrice dont tu me parle, mais je n'ai jamais vue ce film ^^_

* * *

Vingt longues minutes à marcher dans le silence en direction de la high school. À cette heure, presque tous les adultes étaient partis travailler et les étudiants n'avaient pas encore quittés leur domicile. Jane aimait bien marcher seule dans le silence du matin sans entendre tout le raffut des autres jeunes de son âge.

Au détour d'une rue, une école apparue dans son champ de vision. Pas son école actuelle, mais celle qu'elle avait fréquentée durant son enfance. Une stupide école catholique avec toutes ces croix à chaque détour d'un couloir, ces bonnes sœurs et ces espèces de prières à réciter tous les jours. À ce souvenir, Jane frissonna de dégoût. Dans tout cet enfer qu'elle avait du endurer pendant quelques années, l'adolescente se souvenait de quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un en particulier. Soeur Winifred, la directrice de l'établissement. Cette vieille bonne femme avait toujours été sur son dos. Peut-être que la fois où elle avait cassée une vitre en lui donnant un coup pied n'avait pas joué en sa faveur… Pourtant, du haut de ses sept ans, elle avait tentée de lui expliquer qu'elle avait essayée de tuer une mouche! Bon, donner un coup de pied pour tuer une mouche était peut-être légèrement excessif, mais cette satané bestiole n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de sa tête alors qu'elle s'évertuait à manger tranquillement! Tout être normalement constitué ne pouvait endurer le bruit d'une mouche quand un silence de plomb régnait dans une cafétéria! Alors que la brunette passait devant cette école, son regard se porta inconsciemment vers la fenêtre où se trouvait le bureau de Sœur Winifred. Était-ce de la paranoïa ou avait-elle raison de croire qu'elle se sentait observée? Qui sait, cette femme se trouvait peut-être derrière la fenêtre en train de l'examiner des pieds à la tête tout en priant pour son âme ''rebelle''. Qui avait dit que toutes les bonnes sœurs étaient des femmes gentilles et aimantes? L'adolescente aurait deux mots à dire à cette personne…

Au bout de quelques minutes, la cours de son école commença à se pointer à l'horizon. _*La torture va bientôt recommencer*_. Comme cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, un garçon de grande taille et aux larges épaules apparu à l'entrée de la cours. Inexorablement, ses pas l'amenaient vers cet autre étudiant accoté sur la clôture. La seule chose que pu faire Jane, fut de baisser la tête afin de cacher son visage avec ses cheveux, mais bon, il était difficile de ne pas être reconnue quand tout le monde savait qui faisait partie des plus grandes filles de cet établissement. _* Ah non! Faite qu'il ne me voit pas!*_ Trop tard…

- Hey Rizzoli t'es…

- Sexy. Oui je sais. – Le coupa-elle avec un ton glacial et exaspérer.

_Giovanni_ Gilberti, un des futurs hommes les plus idiots que Jane pouvait côtoyer ces dernières années. Depuis qu'elle avait atteint l'âge de 15 ans, cet italien n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle était sexy dans un ultime espoir de pouvoir se mettre en couple avec cette dernière. Chaque fois, Jane avait repoussée ses avances variant son choix de réponse. Elle avait passée du 'Je ne suis pas intéressée' à 'Désolée, je ne sors pas avec les animaux qui se sont évader du zoo', mais à son plus grand dam, cet adolescent ne comprenait pas très vite le message qu'elle tentait de lui faire passer. De toute façon, tout ce qui avait une taille fine et une poitrine méritait de se faire dire qu'elle était sexy…

Sans plus de cérémonie, Jane continua à avancer vers les portes de l'école sans attendre Giovanni. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter et il se dépêcha à lui emboîter le pas. Avant même qu'elle n'eue le temps de l'envoyer balader une nouvelle fois, l'italien fut plus rapide;

- Hey, t'as envie de venir me voir jouer au football quand les matchs vont commencer?

- Désolé Giovanni, même si j'avais voulu aller te voir te faire massacrer par l'équipe adverse, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

Un petit mensonge, mais la brunette n'avait aucune envie de regarder des tas de testostérones se plaquer entres eux pour prouver qui était le plus viril d'entres tous. Malgré qu'elle n'ait jamais assistée à aucun de ses matchs, l'adolescente était au courant de ses prouesses. Selon ses dires, certains recruteurs l'avaient approché pour lui faire signer des contrats, mais il les refusait tous sans exceptions puisque après ses études, il allait reprendre le garage de son père. Avec Giovanni, sa parole restait à prouver.

- Voyons Jane, les matchs ne commencent que dans trois semaines.

- Comme je te disais Giovanni, que se soit dans deux, trois semaines ou même quatre mois, je vais avoir quelque chose de prévu ce jour-là.

- Rizzoli t'es vraiment drôle et…

- Sexy. Je sais – Dit-elle sur un ton qui mettait fin à cette conversation plus qu'ennuyante. D'un pas rapide, Jane pénétra dans l'établissement scolaire et se dirigea directement vers sa salle de classe. Le premier cours de la journée en cette merveilleuse rentrée scolaire était l'histoire des États-unis. Même si l'adolescente trouvait ce cours plus qu'ennuyeux à mourir avec toutes ces dates et faits historiques à retenir par coeur, elle avait eue la chance de tomber sur un professeur intéressant. Barry Frost, un homme sympathique qui était à leur place il n'y a pas si longtemps savait s'y prendre avec les jeunes. Étant calé dans le domaine de l'informatique, il prenait le temps de rendre le cours moins lassant que décrire simplement au tableau. Quand l'aînée des enfants Rizzoli assistait à ses cours, elle pouvait faire autre chose que de regarder par la fenêtre pour rêvasser. Elle pouvait regarder les images et extraits vidéo et les montages que leur prof créait spécialement pour eux.

Une fois en classe, Jane porta attention aux rares élèves déjà présent. Pour le moment, elle les connaissait tous. Du moins, les connaître étaient vite dit, elle savait au moins leurs prénoms, c'était déjà ça. Comme à son habitude, la brunette prit place dans le fond de la classe où se trouvaient les fenêtres qui offrait la vue de la cours arrière de l'école. Cette manie ne lui était pas venue seulement pour regarder à l'extérieur, même si cela l'avait influencée grandement, mais surtout depuis sa tendre enfance, les autres enfants se plaignaient tout le temps qu'elle était trop grande et qu'elle leur bloquait la vue du tableau.

Sans plus d'entrain, Jane se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise avant de se mettre à fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir quelques crayons, un cahier de note et son manuel d'histoire pour les disposer ça et là sur le bureau. Une fois cette tâche accomplit, la brunette tourna le dos aux fenêtres afin de s'accoter et attira avec sa jambe la chaise à côté d'elle pour y déposer ses pieds. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais devant quelqu'un, la jeune fille était plutôt curieuse de connaître ceux qui allaient partager sa classe en histoire et la majorité des autres matières. Au bout de quelques minutes, presque toutes les chaises se retrouvaient avec un étudiant assis dessus attendant que le cours commence.

Croyant que tout le monde fut présent, un bruit régulier provenant du corridor attira son attention. Une espèce de claquement régulier et bref. Des talons hauts. Peu de fille en portait et celles qui étaient susceptible d'en être la cause se trouvaient toutes dans cette classe. Alors, qui était la nouvelle fille qui venait de se convertir à ses objets de torture? Lorsque la principale intéressée fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, Jane ne put s'empêcher de relever un sourcil. Un peu plus grande que la taille moyenne, cheveux blonds avec des reflets roux, l'adolescente semblait un peu égarée. Avec ses vêtements, la brunette avait cru sur le coup qu'elle était une nouvelle enseignante au point qu'elle du jeter un coup d'œil rapide sur la grille de son horaire, croyant qu'elle venait de se trompée de salle. À moins que le professeur Frost avait changé de couleur de peau, s'être laisser pousser des cheveux et avoir carrément changé de sexe, il y avait peu de chance que la fille qui venait de rentrer dans la classe soit le professeur. De toute façon, lorsqu'on s'attardait sur son visage, on voyait bien qu'il portait encore les traits de la jeunesse… L'étudiante n'arrivait pas à contempler autre chose que la nouvelle venue. La première impression qu'elle lui fit, fut de la comparer à un ange. Pendant que cette dernière cherchait une place de disponible, son regard croisa le sien. Calme, du moins le croyait-elle à ce moment, froid, mais quelque chose exprimait une sorte de force dans ses yeux au point que l'adolescente resta bêtement là à la fixer sans bouger. Un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur le visage de la blonde et au moment où elle voulu en faire de même, une voix la tira de sa rêverie;

- Hey Jane…

La brunette du cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour se rendre compte où elle était et que quelqu'un lui parlait.

- Hein? Quoi? Oh Gabriel!

- Je peux? – dit-il en pointant la chaise où elle avait déposée ses pieds.

- Oh, oui, sans problème.

Retirant ses pieds de la chaise, Gabriel Dean, son ami le plus proche depuis ces dernières années prit place à ses côtés. Ce garçon aux airs ténébreux était tout le contraire de son amie. De nature calme et réfléchit, il se laissait rarement emporter par ses émotions et encore moins par la colère. C'est deux là ce complétait bien, mais puisqu'ils se connaissaient depuis l'école catholique, Jane se voyait mal avoir une quelconque relation avec lui qui dépasserait le stade de l'amitié. Déjà que la situation serait bizarre, mais de plus, elle le considérait surtout comme un ami d'enfance. Jamais elle n'avait osée poser la question à l'adolescent sur leur relation. Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement peur de la réponse…

- Alors, tu admirais la nouvelle?

- Hein? De quoi tu parles! Je me demandais juste qui elle est et de toute manière je ne suis pas 'comme ça'.

- Heu… Jane, je faisais juste une blague…

- Ah…

Elle devenait bête ou quoi? Depuis quand était-elle autant sur la défensive à cause d'une blague lancé par un ami? Afin de ne pas s'étendre sur la question, Jane préféra passer à autre chose pour rattraper le coup. Lorsqu'elle se pencha un peu vers Gabriel pour lui demander comment s'étaient déroulé ses vacances d'été, le professeur Frost fit irruption dans la classe…

Ils la dévisageaient tous d'un air plus ou moins étrange, comme s'ils étaient surpris de voir quelqu'un habillé de cette manière. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle avait commise une erreur. Derrière son passage, elle pouvait entendre les élèves chuchoter entres eux, se demandant si elle était une nouvelle enseignante ou juste une fille très bizarre. Le cœur de Maura battait fort dans sa poitrine. N'étant pas une habituée des relations sociales au point qu'elle était maladroite avec les autres, elle avait souvent eue droit à un sobriquet bien peu flatteur qui la traitait de barbante. Ses rares amis se trouvaient en Angleterre et la petite blonde ne serait pas surprise si elle ne les reverrait jamais. La solitude et les études étaient ses meilleures amies et elle ne voyait pas en quoi une école publique dérogerait à la règle.

Après un long moment à errer dans les couloirs pour trouver la bonne salle de classe, Maura prit son temps à observer les photos et les annonces en tout genre afficher sur les murs. Les photos des équipes sportives ne finissaient plus! Baseball, football, basket-ball, natation, gymnastique etc.… Chaque discipline avait une équipe féminine et masculine. Puisque la jeune fille n'était pas de nature très sportive, à l'exception du yoga, elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur les photos et décida de se rendre en classe avant d'arriver en retard le premier jour. Dès qu'elle avait franchit le palier, elle se rendit compte que la salle était presque pleine et qu'une grande majorité des visages étaient tournés vers elle. Serrant nerveusement la bandoulière de son sac, son esprit tenta de faire abstraction à cette soudaine attention qu'elle avait voulu éviter. Ses yeux firent rapidement le tour de la classe et remarqua une place libre tout au fond, près d'une autre fille qui la fixait depuis quelques secondes. Sans s'en rendre compte, une petite voix dans sa tête l'incitait à avancer jusqu'à sa hauteur et s'installer à ses côtés. Étrangement, son visage lui était familier. L'avait-elle déjà vue quelque part? Ah oui! Les photos des équipes sportives, celle de l'équipe féminine de baseball! Soutenant le regard de la brune, un petit sourire s'étira inconsciemment sur ses lèvres. Quand elle se décida de faire un pas dans sa direction, un garçon se tenait maintenant à ses côtés et commença à lui parler, rompant du même coup tout contact visuel. Un léger sentiment de déception prit place sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. La seule explication logique qu'elle trouva fut que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle-même lui disait que ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait vrai. Sans plus attendre, Maura se dirigea vers une autre place disponible à l'avant de la classe, de cette manière, elle aurait moins de distraction de la part des autres élèves. Comme elle s'asseyait sur la chaise, le professeur fit son entrée tout sourire en les saluant chaleureusement…

* * *

_Voilà ce qui clos le chapitre 2 ^^ Un peu plus long que le premier et j'esserais de les faire environ de cette même longueur ou un plus plus les prochaines fois. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions! _

_Pour le chapitre 3, je ne sais pas encore quand il va être disponible puisque j'écris au fur et à mesure, il faut bien que je laisse à mon esprit malade le temps de trouver de l'inspiration! ^^ _


	4. Chapitre 3

_Voilà le chapitre 3! Merci pour tous vos commentaires! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ^^_

* * *

Les cours se déroulaient très lentement aux yeux de Jane. Chaque minute devenait une heure et la journée semblait durer des semaines. Au moins, la première semaine de cours se déroula sans problème et même que, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Maura, elle avait apprit son nom dès que le prof d'histoire avait vérifier la liste de présence, participait à la majorité de ses cours et cela la rendait quand même de bonne humeur. L'adolescente trouvait cela bizarre, surtout qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore adressée la parole. Pendant les heures de repas, la brunette la voyait de temps à autre manger seule à une table, un livre sous les yeux, sans parler à quiconque. Les rares courageux revenaient toujours bredouille, disant qu'elle était extrêmement froide ou très étrange. Bref, plus ou moins barbante. Étrangement, cela n'affectait pas le sentiment de Jane, son envie de lui parler se faisait même plus forte, mais pour l'instant, elle avait tout son temps. Le retour en classe ne faisait que débuter…

Une semaine dans une école publique. Déjà. Le temps semblait filer tellement vite malgré sa solitude. Cela ne faisait pas grand changement du pensionnat. Allongée dans son lit, l'adolescente fixait le plafond avec un air déconnecté. En cet instant, elle semblait perdue au plus profond de ses pensées. Un bras sous sa tête, la blonde se repassait en boucle la semaine qu'elle venait de vivre. De temps à autres, quelques étudiants étaient venus lui adresser la parole pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue ou essayer de sympathiser avec elle. Tous sans succès. Soit elle se montrait trop froide avec eux ou bien elle leur répondait quelque chose de complètement insensé. Encore quelques jours de plus et bientôt sa réputation de fille barbante reviendrait au galop. Enfin, ce n'était pas très grave, au moins, elle avait la compagnie des livres et de la connaissance. Si elle ne pouvait pas améliorer ses compétences sociales, autant améliorer ses compétences intellectuelles. Tout semblait similaire à son ancienne école, mais une chose dérogeait à la règle. Une fille. Cette fille très grande aux cheveux bruns. Jane, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Elle s'avérait être dans la plupart de ses cours. Toujours assise au fond de la classe à regarder par la fenêtre ou à rêvasser. N'ayant pas eue le courage de prendre place à ses côtés, l'adolescente restait à chaque fois assise sagement à l'avant. Parfois, Maura sentait de temps à autre le regard de Jane sur elle et ce, le plus souvent à la cafétéria au moment où elle lisait tout en mangeant. À ce moment, quelque chose la troublait au fond d'elle-même, sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus. Parfois, la blonde se surprenait à relire la même phrase plus d'une fois sans s'en rendre compte. Étant socialement maladroite, l'adolescente ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire ou du moins, quel comportement adopter face à une situation qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Hésitant entre la confrontation ou faire comme si de rien n'était, le choix ne fut pas très difficile à faire. N'aimant pas la confrontation avec les autres êtres vivants, elle préféra ignorer ce problème légèrement gênant. Mais une question restait en suspend dans son esprit, pourquoi une des meilleures sportives de l'école semblait, ou laissait croire, s'intéresser à elle? Ou bien s'imaginait-elle tout cela? Étant incapable de répondre à ses propres interrogations, la jeune fille se tourna sur le côté et s'assoupit…

Le cours de biologie allait débuter d'ici quelques minutes. Alors que Jane prenait place à la table où se trouvait Gabriel, le professeur Charles Hoyt fit son entré. Cet homme n'inspirait pas confiance à Jane et depuis qu'elle le connaissait, cet homme avait cette manie de la fixer un peu trop longtemps ce qui créait un certain malaise. Un homme d'âgé avancé qui s'intéressait à une adolescente avait le don de la dégoûter, mais mieux valait ne pas s'inquiéter. De toute façon, l'aînée des Rizzoli savait se défendre en cas de besoin…

Pendant que le cours allait de bon train, l'heure des travaux pratiques arriva. De son sourire énigmatique, le professeur Hoyt se retourna vers ses élèves pour leur donner les explications.

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez travailler en équipe de deux. Je veux vous initier à la dissection d'un rat. Je vais vous distribuez une feuille à chaque équipe et vous devez identifier différents organes.

Entre les protestations de dégoûts de la part des filles et des exclamations de joie des garçons, Jane rapprocha automatiquement sa chaise près de Dean, mais le prof de biologie mit fin au léger vacarme.

- Sauf que cette fois ça sera différent. Dans la vie, on ne travaille pas toujours avec qui on veut. Je vais choisir les équipes. Le partenaire que vous aurez sera celui avec qui vous devrez coopérer pour le premier travail de recherche.

Au moment où il annonçait cette mauvaise nouvelle, les étudiants se mirent tous à protester, ne voulant pas travailler avec quelqu'un qu'ils ne voulaient pas. De nouveau, le professeur Hoyt réclama le calme en levant sa main en guise de silence. Il prit encore une fois la parole, mais cette fois-ci, il tenait la liste des noms entre ses mains et commença à les choisir au hasard. Au bout de quelques noms, celui de Gabriel se retrouva jumelé avec Giovanni. Tout à coup, le visage de son ami se mit à s'assombrir sous le regard amusé de Jane. Ces deux garçons ne s'entendaient pas du tout et ce, depuis des années puisque son ami trouvait que l'italien tentait trop souvent de ''séduire'' l'adolescente. Pendant que l'énumération continuait de bon train, son tour arriva enfin;

- Jane Rizzoli avec… Maura Isles.

Comme Hoyt prononçait son nom, son regard s'attarda un peu trop longtemps, selon l'impression de Jane, au niveau de son cou. Par réflexe, cette dernière porta sa main gauche autour pour le masser. Après que son malaise se soit dissipé et que le biologiste apporta son intérêt sur une autre personne, l'adolescente prit conscience du nom de sa partenaire de travail. Ça y était. Le verdict était tombé. La brunette allait pouvoir parler à la blonde. Quand le professeur intima à ses élèves de rejoindre leur partenaire, Jane attrapa son sac ainsi que ses effets personnels pour se diriger vers l'avant de la classe où s'était assise l'autre fille.

- Hey Salut.

- Bonjour.

Cela ne commençait pas très bien, puisque la blonde ne semblait pas très réceptive à travailler avec quelqu'un. Bien sûr, elle l'avait saluer et fait un sourire poli, mais elle semblait ne pas vouloir la regarder. La situation semblait glaciale, mais Jane n'allait pas se laisser impressionner pour si peu. Lorsque le professeur de biologie déposa le rat, les feuilles et les instruments pour pratiquer la dissection, la brunette lui demanda sa préférence.

- Tu te charges du rat ou tu préfères prendre les notes?

- Je vais m'occuper de la dissection du Rattus norvegicus.

- Du quoi?

- Le Rattus norvegicus, plus communément appelé le rat brun. Cette espèce est originaire du Japon, du nord de la Chine et de l'est de la Russie. Aujourd'hui on le retrouve sur tous les continents sauf en Antarctique.

- D'accord…

Jane lui lança un regard ébahit. D'où sortait cette fille? Personne ne parlait de cette façon dans cette école, du moins à sa connaissance. Au lieu d'ajouter quoi que se soit, l'adolescente prit les feuilles qu'elles devaient remplir et laissa Maura s'occuper du rongeur. Pendant que la classe se mettait au travail, l'aînée des Rizzoli regardait sa coéquipière ouvrir le ventre de l'animal avec une dextérité inouïe. La blonde semblait totalement concentrer dans sa tâche et évitait soigneusement de se laisser distraire par le regard attentif de l'autre fille. L'adolescente n'aimait pas cette situation, être prise à travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre et encore moins avec Jane. Elle ressentait un certain malaise en sa présence, mais sans trouver le motif de cette gêne complètement absurde. Malgré qu'elle fût concentrée à la dissection du rat tout en réfléchissant à ses propres troubles, la voix rauque de sa partenaire la fit sursautée;

- Hum… Maura? Tu sais, il faut discuter toutes les deux pour remplir ce schéma. Ce truc blanc juste à côté du gros truc brun, c'est l'estomac?

- Oh! Oui, oui. Le rat brun se montre toujours prudent lorsqu'il découvre toute nouvelle nourriture au point d'attendre plusieurs jours avant d'y goûter. Il la consomme en petite quantité pour connaître ses effets. Une expérience démontre que le rat à la capacité d'apprendre à associer les goûts avec les conséquences qui lui sont liées et ce, plusieurs heures après l'ingestion.

- Autre chose à ajouter Dr. Dolittle? – Dit Jane sur un ton moqueur. Cette fille était vraiment surprenante. La première chose à laquelle la compara la brunette fut une encyclopédie. Qui pouvait en savoir autant, outre le prof, sur ce rongeur dans cette classe? Pourtant, le commentaire ne sembla pas plaire à Maura. Cette dernière la dévisageait avec une expression énigmatique sur le visage. Normal, puisque la blonde n'avait aucune idée de ce que parlait sa coéquipière. L'espace d'un instant, Maura avait crue que l'autre fille tentait de la ridiculiser, mais elle semblait seulement plaisanter. Pour la première fois depuis le début du cours, l'adolescente la regardait enfin dans les yeux. Deux iris d'un brun sombre soutenaient son regard et même sous ce sourire sympathique, Jane semblait dégager une grande force quasi inébranlable. Un léger frisson parcoura le corps de Maura avant de répondre avec une voix le plus assurée possible;

- Pardon? Je ne connais pas ce docteur.

- Quoi? Tu ne connais pas ces films avec le gars qui parle aux animaux?

- Non.

Au moment où Jane allait lui conseiller d'écouter ces films, une ombre se forma sur les feuilles devant elle. Quelqu'un était debout derrière elle et par la carrure de l'ombrage, la brunette savait pertinemment qui se trouvait derrière son dos avec un bras levé au-dessus de ses cheveux. À peine tourna-elle la tête pour voir ce que le garçon tenait dans la main que l'adolescente se leva d'un bond de sa chaise pour lui faire face.

- Giovanni, je te jure que si tu mets cette queue dans mes cheveux, tu ne verras pas le Soleil se lever demain matin.

- Ce n'est qu'une blague Jane. Tu es canon quand tu es en colère!

- Dégage!

L'aînée des Rizzoli lui fit signe de retourner s'asseoir où se trouvait Gabriel, complètement absorber dans la dissection du rat pour s'occuper de son coéquipier. L'italien recula de quelques pas, les mains dans les airs pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne tenterait pas de l'embêter plus longtemps au grand soulagement de l'adolescente. Dans un profond soupir, Jane s'installa de nouveau auprès de Maura pour continuer le travail. Jetant un coup d'œil à Giovanni, celle-ci remarqua que le professeur Hoyt se dirigeait vers lui avec un air assez sévère. Au moins il y avait une justice de ce bas monde. Sans plus accorder d'importance au sort de son ami, Jane se retourna vers la blonde qui l'observait d'un drôle d'air.

- Quoi?

- Tu sembles être impulsive.

- Et alors? – Comme à son habitude, l'adolescente se mit sur la défensive, se demandant si la nouvelle allait déjà lui reprocher son mauvais caractère.

- Ton impulsivité doit venir du cortex orbitofrontal et du gyrus frontal inférieur. C'est de là que viennent les traits de l'impulsivité, quoi qu'il y ait d'autres connexions cérébrales qui peuvent contribuer à ce comportement.

- Hmm… Hein? Quoi? Attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Tu es une sorte de petit génie qui sait tout? – Jane avait dit cela sur un ton mi-sérieux et mi-amusé. C'était bien la première fois qu'on ne lui reprochait pas ce trait de caractère qui lui était propre depuis des années. Normalement, on lui disait de se calmer ou d'ignorer la situation qui la faisait sortir de ses gonds, mais s'était toujours plus fort qu'elle.

Pour toute réponse, Maura lui adressa un petit sourire amusé sans répondre à sa question. D'un signe de tête, elle lui montra qu'il était temps de se remettre au boulot…

* * *

_Voilà ce qui conclu le chapitre 3, je ne sais pas quand paraîtra le quatrième ^^'' N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires! ^^_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 mes petits fans du Rizzles! Je m'excuse sincèrement de cette lenteur et je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires! Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Le cours venait de se terminer sans trop de problèmes et l'heure de la pause du midi venait de sonner, mais depuis quelques minutes, Jane Rizzoli fixait ce qui semblait être du poulet dans son assiette avec une vague expression de dégoût. Étrangement, un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et à la guimauve n'aurait pas été de refus. L'adolescente n'était pas du genre sensible et la dissection du rat ne l'avait pas du tout écoeurée, au contraire, elle avait trouvée cela plutôt intéressant. Le problème, c'était l'attitude de ses pairs, plus précisément celle des garçons. De temps à autre, lorsqu'elle regardait ailleurs, c'est-à-dire en dehors de sa table de travail, dès que le professeur de biologie avait eu le dos tourné, ces imbéciles en avaient profités pour mettre un peu de pagaille en découpant certains organes pour s'amuser avec. Franchement dégoûtée, l'étudiante avait jetée un rapide coup d'œil aux autres rats et s'était rendu très vite compte qu'il y avait peu de dissection qui n'avait pas tournée en une véritable boucherie…

Après un certain moment d'hésitation, un morceau de viande plus ou moins inconnu piqué sur sa fourchette, Jane la reposa dans son assiette et n'eu d'autres choix que de se rabattre sur la salade. Au moins les légumes étaient une valeur sûre et ils avaient une couleur normale, cela n'allait pas lui faire penser à son cours de biologie. Si tout le monde aurait agit comme Maura, son appétit n'aurait pas été aussi grandement affecté. Lorsqu'elles eurent la chance d'être libérée de ce cours, la plus grande des deux filles s'était empressée, sans trop savoir pourquoi, d'invitée la petite blonde à se joindre à elle pour le dîner. Sur le coup, la jeune fille avait eue l'air d'hésitée, mais elle avait finalement acceptée, sauf qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire avant d'aller manger. Sans lui poser de questions, l'adolescente avait acquiescée avant que leur route se sépare.

- Alors Jane, tu ne manges pas aujourd'hui? T'es au régime? Est-ce qu'enfin ton poids te préoccupe?

L'aînée des Rizzoli n'avait même pas besoin de lever les yeux de son repas pour reconnaître cette voix désagréable. Darren Crowe, un terminale, mais surtout le futur homme le plus idiot que la Terre n'aurait jamais porté, du moins au point de vue de Jane. Lui aussi avait subit l'école catholique et depuis presque le premier jour de classe, ils s'étaient tout les deux détestés ne cessant de se lancer des piques pour savoir qui allait craquer le premier. Une fois, lorsqu'ils avaient environ dix ans, les deux jeunes enfants s'étaient bagarrés dans la cours de récréation pour une broutille que Jane avait oubliée avec le temps. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait, s'était qu'elle avait réussie à mettre Darren au sol et à s'asseoir sur son dos. À partir de ce moment, Crowe continuait tout de même à énerver Jane, mais il gardait une distance raisonnable afin que cette scène ne se reproduise pas à nouveau. Avant même que la brunette puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quoi que se soit, Gabriel n'hésita pas à prendre sa défense en lui répliquant d'aller se faire voir de façon plus ou moins polie. Exaspérée par ce comportement typiquement masculin de protéger la femme, Jane ne put s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment.

- Il y a un problème?

- Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule, je suis une grande fille Gabriel. Je connais ce crétin depuis longtemps, alors je sais comment l'énerver.

- Je sais, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Pour toute réponse, Jane rapporta son attention sur sa salade et en prit quelques bouchées avant de demander à son ami avec un petit sourire en coin;

- Alors, comment se sent-on à devoir travailler avec Giovanni?

- Ahhh Jane… J'aurai plus de faciliter à travailler et à communiquer avec un macaque lobotomisé et toi? Tout ce passe bien avec… Quel est son nom déjà?

- Maura. Oui, je ne l'échangerais contre personne d'autre. Elle est brillante, un peu bizarre, mais elle est plus supportable que les autres… Mais c'est une blague?!

- Quoi?

Sans dire un mot, l'adolescente pointa un doigt par-dessus l'épaule du garçon. Ce dernier se retourna pour suivre la direction que le doigt pointait et vit une fille portant un nombre incroyable de livres plus énorme les uns que les autres. La fille en question se dirigeait vers les deux jeunes gens et laissa tomber sa lourde charge devant la brunette dans un bruit peu discret ce qui attira l'attention de quelques étudiants qui commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. La petite blonde souriait à l'autre fille avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

- Humm… Maura? Qu'est-ce que c'est? – Un sourire crispé ornait son visage.

- Des livres. – Lui dit-elle le plus innocemment du monde ce qui amena la brunette à lever les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement. Prenait-elle tout au pied de la lettre?

- Ça j'avais devinée, mais je veux dire, de quoi parle ces livres? – Dit-elle en écartant les bras pour lui montrer clairement qu'elle parlait de tous ces bouquins qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

- Oh, ces livres traitent de la biologie. Je me suis dis que nous pourrions choisir un sujet de recherche. M. Hoyt nous laisse le choix du sujet tant que cela concerne l'être humain, autant prendre de l'avance.

Ayant passé un bon moment entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque à la recherche de différents sujets de recherche sur la biologie humaine, l'adolescente avait été incapable de cibler un thème en particulier. Lorsqu'elle était sortie de la section des sciences avec les bras chargés de livres, la vieille bibliothécaire lui avait lancée un regard à la fois étonnée et exaspérée tout en marmonnant tout bas des choses impossibles à comprendre.

- Comment te dire ça Maura… Quand je t'ai demandée de venir dîner avec moi, je ne cherchais pas à sous-entendre que nous allions travailler sur notre recherche en biologie.

- Oh! Vraiment? Je peux rapporter les livres à la bibliothèque si tu le souhaites.

Pensant à la vieille bique qui leur servait de bibliothécaire, Jane lui fit non de la tête. Si Maura retournait de nouveau là-bas, cette dernière n'allait pas seulement marmonner son mécontentement contre tous les étudiants, mais elle allait passer son énervement contre l'adolescente. Puisqu'elle avait prit la peine de se rendre dans cet endroit glauque diriger par la vieille harpie, Jane se résigna à devoir travailler pendant sa pause. D'humeur plutôt joyeuse et aussi étrangement emballée, Maura attrapa quelques livres traitants principalement, au grand dam de la jeune Rizzoli, d'anatomie et de physiologie. Pendant que sa partenaire lui parlait de différents sujets, Gabriel, qui restait silencieux depuis l'arrivé de Maura, s'amusait tout de même de cette scène tout en lançant des regards moqueur à son amie. Même s'il ne se mêlait pas à leur conversation, il aimait bien voir son amie essayer de garder son calme face à une fille qui semblait être passionnée par les études…

Ayant perdu le compte de la liste mentale que lui faisait la blonde, Jane regardait distraitement les pages qu'on lui présentait, ne voulant pas que son appétit soit de nouveau dérangée une seconde fois. L'image des rats presque tous charcutés par des étudiants trottait encore tranquillement dans son esprit, alors elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en rajouter un peu plus avec des images étranges sur l'anatomie humaine.

- Nous pourrions nous pencher sur l'adénocarcinome…

- Hein? L'adénoquoi? Ah Maura! Enlève moi ça de sous les yeux, je mange!

Par curiosité, la brunette avait baissée les yeux vers les images… Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'était un adénocarcinome. Une tumeur maligne. L'image de la tumeur elle-même ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu qu'ils rajoutent des images de différents cancers provoquer par une tumeur maligne pour montrer quelques exemples aux yeux trop curieux. Tout simplement dégoûtant…

- Excuse moi Jane. Je ne pensais pas que…

- Tu sais quoi Maura, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on mangeait tranquillement et qu'on cherche un sujet pour le cours de biologie après?

La petite blonde sembla réfléchir à cette proposition durant quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête tout en lui adressant un petit sourire qui lui semblait légèrement timide. Encore une fois, l'étrange impression que Maura ressemblait à un ange descendu du ciel l'envahit de nouveau. Son sourire, ses longs cheveux qui ondulaient autour de ses épaules et l'expression sur son visage laissa Jane pantoise durant un court laps de temps, incapable de détourner les yeux, jusqu'à ce que l'autre adolescente lui lance un regard interrogateur.

- Tout va bien Jane?

- Humm…? Quoi? Oh! Oui ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Tu es sûre? Je te trouve un peu pâle. – Lui dit-elle en déposa sa main sur l'avant bras de Jane.

L'effet fut immédiat, en une fraction de seconde, tout le corps de la plus grande des deux filles se crispa sur ce simple contact physique. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait maintenant? L'adolescente n'avait jamais été une grande amatrice des câlins et des contacts physiques, mais elle ne réagissait pourtant jamais ainsi pour une main sur son bras. Plus les secondes passaient sans qu'elle ne dise quoique se soit, plus elle devait paraître bizarre aux yeux de Gabriel et de Maura. Forçant un sourire, Jane tenta de paraître la plus naturel possible :

- Tout va bien Maura, j'ai du abusée de l'entraînement pour le basket-ball…

Avant que Jane ne s'enfonce de plus en plus dans ses explications, Gabriel vola à son secours pour faire comprendre à la blonde que l'aînée des Rizzoli avait tendance à être psychologiquement ailleurs lorsqu'elle était à l'école. Cette dernière préférait s'adonner aux sports et dépenser toute son énergie dans cette discipline plutôt que de porter attention à la matière qu'enseignaient les professeurs. Bien entendu, Maura ne se gêna pas pour se retourner vers Jane afin de lui faire un petit discours sur l'importance des études et de toujours avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil…

* * *

_Voici ce qui clos le chapitre 4, je vais faire de mon mieux pour être plus rapide pour le chapitre 5! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire que vous aimez ou non ou encore des suggestions afin de m'améliorer ^^_


End file.
